APC01
Synopsis The peaceful Joy Kingdom is suddenly attacked by the Dark Party. The kingdom's prince, Prince Yokoro summoned the mascots: Korun, Pengurn, Shirun, Bearun and Risurun and gave them a mission - to search for their Pretty Cure partners and help return the peace to Joy Kingdom. He teleported them to Earth, but they got attacked by Negative, one of the Dark Party's member. The mascots got separated and flew in different directions and landed in different places on Earth. Korun landed in Happy Town, he was trying to look for his friends and partner while hiding from people who he thinks don't have the right to become a Pretty Cure. Fuyuki Yumi, a normal high school girl was walking home from her part-time job, meets Korun. At first, she thought he was a dog plushie but when he talked to her, she was surprised that the dog plushie could talk and took him in. She cleaned him and Korun explained to Yumi what happened to his kingdom. Yumi refused to help, leaving Korun dissapointed and sad. The next day, Korun followed Yumi to school, he hid himself in her bag so that no one would see him. During break time, Yumi was shocked by the fact that Korun followed her to school without her noticing him. Korun pleaded Yumi to become his partner, but she turned him down for the second time. She told Korun about her past and the present. She is too busy with school work, and part-time jobs that she doesn't have time to be fighting against the Dark Party. At that moment, Korun understood why Yumi had a lonely and sad look on her face. He suddenly sensed darkness from the school and went there with Yumi following him. Korun arrived and saw Zero causing havoc in the school, with a captured student. Korun explained to Yumi that a Kanashii is created by one's sadness item or what they are dreaming about that is making them unhappy. Zero ordered the Kanashii to attack Yumi, but Korun took the hit for her, resulting in him getting injured. Korun told Yumi to run, but she stayed, she wanted to help him. Yumi's strong feelings of wanting to help Korun reached him. His body started to glow and out poped out her transformation card - Cure Snowy Card. He turned himself into the PrePhone and told Yumi to use the card to transform. Yumi inserted the card into the PrePhone and transformed into Cure Snowy. She was shocked that she transformed and so was Zero. He ordered the Kanashii to attack Snowy while Korun guided Snowy how to use her powers in which she combined her powers with her kendo skills, creating an ice sword. She fights off against the Kanashii with ease from the support of her partner. Korun then told Snowy to gather her powers to create her attack card. Doing as Korun told her, she created her attack card - Blizzard Blast Card which she used to purify the Kanashii. Zero left with rage, saying he will be back for revenge. After Snowy's first victory, she told Korun that she'll be there when he needs her, as his partner. Korun was overjoyed and will do his best to support her. Major Events *This marks the beginning of Aurora Pretty Cure! *Korun meets his Pretty Cure partner. *Yumi transformed into Cure Snowy for the first time. **Like all of the lead Cures, she was surprised when she transformed. **She didn't know how to use her powers until her mascot partner told her how to. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Mad *Zero *Minus *Negative *Kanashii Secondary Characters *Prince Yokoro *Inoue Sora (flashback) Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes